Kindred Spirits
by Emi-Chan1
Summary: This story is now officially finished!yay! So for those of you who haven't seen the summary before, this is ... errr ... *was* my first stab at a Declan/Peggy date fic.
1. Dillenbeck's

Peggy walked into her office hung up her coat. She saw that the light on her answering machine was blinking, so she pressed the message button.  
  
"Hey, Peg, it's me, Declan," came the voice from the machine, "I was just ... kinda wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me over at Dillenbeck's around ... I dunno ... around one? Well ... umm ... if you can make it, that's great, and if you can't that's okay, too, so ... umm ... I hope to see you there. Bye."  
  
Being the psychiatrist that she was, Peggy had gotten into the habit of analyzing every voice she heard. Declan's message on the answering machine was no different. She noticed that he seemed a bit nervous.  
  
Why would he be nervous?  
  
Peggy shrugged her shoulders and made a mental note to meet Declan at Dillenbeck's Cafe.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Declan waited at Dillenbeck's Cafe at quarter to one. At about 12:30, he had gotten too anxious to wait in his office, so he decided to get there early, just in case Peggy came early, too.  
  
Of course, he knew that she wasn't going to come early, especially since the phrase "around one" usually implied that it wouldn't matter if she was late. He mentally kicked himself for not being specific about the time.  
  
After about five minutes of waiting, Declan realized that the wait was even more agonizing when he was at the Cafe than in his office. If he wasn't staring at the door, he was staring at his watch, making note of exactly how many minutes it was until one o'clock.  
  
Declan was going to ask her out, or at least get as far as telling her how he felt. Now he was starting to have mixed feelings. Part of him was excited, thinking about how perfect she was and the fact that he was *actually* going to ask her out. Another part of him was thoroughly terrified of what might happen. How would she react? What would she say? This part of him was almost certain she would say no.  
  
It suddenly hit him that he had no idea what he was going to say. He had been so relieved to get that answering machine message out of the way that he had forgotten to think about what would happen when she was actually there in front of him. Now the eleven minutes and forty seconds he had until one o'clock didn't seem like enough.  
  
What if she came early? He just knew he wasn't going to be ready. He had no idea what he was going to say and at the moment his plan was to try to get away with small talk until Peggy noticed something was wrong.  
  
Well, actually nothing was wrong. A better way to put it would be to say that something was on his mind, something that had been on his mind for years.  
  
He hadn't forgotten that beautiful and smart-mouthed girl in the front row of Dr. Hess's lecture hall. He never would forget it and he knew that he had to say something about it.  
  
Declan glanced down at his watch. It was five minutes to one! He still had no idea what to say. It wasn't the subject he could just bring up casually. He could just imagine ...  
  
"Hey, Peg, how ya doin? You know how I wanted to ask you out back in college? Well ..."  
  
That wouldn't work.   
  
The sight of Peggy walking through the door of the Cafe immediately brought Declan out of his thoughts. He nervously fidgeted with his fingers as she walked up to the register to order her food.  
  
As Peggy walked toward him, Declan struggled to look nonchalant, but he had a feeling he was failing miserably.  
  
"Hey, Peg," he said, forcing what he thought was a casual smile. The look on Peggy's face suggested to him that she wasn't being fooled.  
  
"Hi," Peggy replied, "is there any reason you asked me to lunch?"  
  
"Well ..." Declan began, "I just haven't seen you in a while and ..."  
  
"You saw me yesterday," Peggy pointed out.  
  
"I ... well, I ... I didn't really get a chance ... to talk to you ..."   
  
His response was followed by a 'okay, so what's *really* going on?' look from Peggy, which he tried to ignore.  
  
"So how are you doing?" Declan managed to get out.  
  
"Declan," Peggy ignored Declan's question, giving him a warning glare.  
  
"What?" Declan knew what was coming.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" she said this slowly as if she was talking to a particularly thickheaded kindergartner.  
  
Declan took a deep breath. He had to tell her sooner or later, and it would be a good idea to get it out. "There's something I wanted to tell you," he said.  
  
"What?" Peggy was obviously getting exasperated by Declan's strange behavior.  
  
"Well, I --"  
  
"Excuse me, did you order the hamburger?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Yeah," Declan said as she placed the plate in front of him.  
  
"And you had the Chicken Caesar Salad?" she asked Peggy.  
  
"Yes," Peggy responded.  
  
"So what were you going to tell me?" Peggy asked as she poured dressing over her salad and took the first bite.  
  
"I ..." Declan stopped for a second, but then got up his courage, "I have feelings for you, Peggy," he said finally.  
  
Peggy almost choked on her salad, but managed to get it down her throat. "What?!" she asked incredulously.  



	2. Second Thoughts

"I have feelings for you," Declan repeated.  
  
Peggy sat petrified for several moments. Even after he had said it twice, Peggy was asking herself if he had actually said what she thought he had said. She opened her mouth to say something, but then she realized that she had no idea what to say.  
  
"Peggy," Declan looked her straight in the eye. His nervousness had now faded, "I just want to know if you feel the same way."  
  
She opened her mouth to say 'no', but she realized that she couldn't. She knew that it would be a lie. She also couldn't bring herself to say 'yes'. She was so shocked, she didn't know what she felt.  
  
"Declan, I just don't think ..." she faltered, already seeing the look of disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry ... I just ..."  
  
"It's okay," Declan said, forcing a smile.  
  
"It's not you ..." Peggy said, realizing that she was throwing out cliches left and right, but not being able to say anything else.  
  
Beep beep! Beep beep!  
  
Peggy's pager went off. She quickly took it out of her purse and looked at it.  
  
"It's the hospital," she managed to say, very grateful for modern technology. She picked up her purse without bothering to put her beeper back in and left the cafe, leaving Declan to confusedly ponder what had just happened.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Inside her car, driving to the hospital, Peggy's thoughts, though still jumbled, were a little bit clearer.  
  
She had just turned Declan down, but she still was at a loss as to why she had done it. Of course, she could hide behind the excuse that she *was* a widow, and she was still recovering from the loss of her husband, but she knew that wasn't true. There *was* Everett.  
  
Had she even hesitated for a second when he asked her out? Well ... maybe a second, but she *did* end up accepting.  
  
And then there was Declan. Someone she had known a lot longer than Everett, and a much closer friend.  
  
Maybe she didn't want to ruin their friendship.  
  
Of course, Declan had thrown that out the proverbial window when he admitted his feelings for her. Even if they *did* end up agreeing to stay 'just friends', there would still be that awkwardness. They would probably never be comfortable around each other again, and what's the use of a friendship if you can't be comfortable around the guy?  
  
She came back to her origional question. Why did she turn him down? She wasn't much farther than she was when she started. She still had no idea why.  
  
Peggy approached the hospital and tried to put her brain in work mode. She would have to think about this later.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Declan had been sitting in the same place in the cafe for fifteen minutes, and he was still just as confused about the situation as when Peggy had left.  
  
There was one thing he knew for sure. Peggy had just turned him down.  
  
He'd had a feeling this would happen. Then why had he done it?  
  
The answer was simple: he had to. He knew that if he put it off, he would never forgive himself.  
  
Of course, he wasn't sure he would ever forgive himself for this. Sure, he could go down to Peggy's office and try to patch things up, and they'd probably act like nothing happened.  
  
'Act' ... the key word here. He knew that neither one of them would forget. His feelings were now right out in the open. There was no way he could take them back.  
  
There was nothing that could be done.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Peggy had finished with the task she had been called to the hospital for: a girl who had a mental breakdown before surgery. It wasn't uncommon at all.  
  
Now she went into her office, plopped down on her chair and laid her head on the table. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown herself.   
  
She was thinking about what Declan had said. She couldn't get it out of her mind, and yet she couldn't come to a conclusion. Every time she thought she had it figured out one way or the other, a thought would come to her that would change her mind completely.  
  
She reviewed the situation in her mind. Declan had feelings for her. She had told him that she didn't. Well, she didn't actually come out and *say* it, but she had made it pretty clear, at least she thought so. She hoped so.  
  
Right?  
  
"I just want to know if you feel the same way," Declan's words echoed in her memory.  
  
Did she?  
  
Well, honestly, she did.  
  
Had she just come to a conclusion?  
  
Before she had time to convince herself otherwise, she grabbed the keys to her car and went straight out the door.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Peggy walked through the halls of the Anthropology building, following the familiar route to Declan's office.  
  
A few feet away from his door, Peggy stopped.  
  
She was having second thoughts about what she realized were second thoughts. But then, realizing that maybe she was thinking a little *too* much she went ahead and opened the door.  
  
"Declan?" she said as she entered his office.  
  
"Peggy!" Declan said in surprise, "I'm glad you're here, because ... well ... I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted. I guess I was thinking that ... well actually, I don't know what I was thinking. I just don't want --"  
  
"Declan," Peggy interrupted, cutting off his train of thoughts. He was now staring straight at his desk. Peggy gathered up her courage and said, "I changed my mind,"  
  
Declan looked up, "Really?" he asked, getting up from his chair and walking toward her.  
  
Peggy smiled, "Yes," she said. He was now right in front of her. She could tell that the look on his face was one of surprise, but it was also happy. Something about it made her know that she had made the right choice. 


	3. Tomorrow at Seven

It's amazing how much my relationship with Declan *hasn't* changed. I mean, sure, we've finally moved our relationship up a level to a dating relationship, but it's almost like we were more than friends long before he ever admitted he had feelings for me.  
  
It makes me wonder when that happened. It obviously didn't just happen overnight, but somehow, in the time I've known him, I've kinda warmed up to the idea of having feelings for someone again.  
  
Wow. It's been a long time. I didn't even realize how long it's been until just now. I think I was getting used to the idea of being a widow forever. It wasn't the greatest outlook on life, but it was the best I could come up with at the time. I just couldn't see myself with anyone else.  
  
Then Declan came along. I pretty much knew right from the beginning that he could see us as more than just friends. That scared me. I wasn't ready for him, but he was willing to wait for me, so we became good friends.  
  
Now that I look back on it, I realize that it was probably a good thing that we were friends first. It gave me time to get to know him; it let me warm up to him without feeling rushed.  
  
It took a while, but bit by bit, I did get to know him. I got to know his caring and childish, but altogether charming personality. I got to know his smile. I got to know his love for . . . wierd stuff.  
  
Today he asked me out on a date. He slipped in so quietly I didn't even notice. You would think he'd have tripped over *something*, but he didn't. He surprised my by popping up from behind me desk.  
  
After the initial shock, I laughed and asked him why he came, and he said that it was about time we had our first official date.  
  
And I agreed.  
  
So he's going to pick me up tomorrow at seven.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It took me a while to figure out where we'd go for our first date, but it finally did come to me. I'll take her to Big Ed's Diner. It's kinda funny the way thoughts just come to you at the strangest times. Sometimes you wonder where in the world the thoughts come from; sometimes you wonder why you didn't think of it before.  
  
I remember the moment I knew that she had feelings for me. It was when she came to the diner and found me stuffing my face with spaghetti and reading the horoscopes. I don't quite know what it was, but I just looked at her, and I could tell.  
  
I mean, I always knew that I had feelings for her. I knew that even before I found out that we had gone to college together.  
  
Of course, for the next several months, I tried to find the perfect time and place to tell her, but I couldn't.  
  
I was going to say something at Christmas, but then I got distracted when the virgin Mary started crying blood. I finally remembered when we were about to go to the Christmas mass, but for some reason, I couldn't come up with anything to say. The best I could do was, "I could cook you breakfast after mass,"  
  
Too bad I can't even cook breakfast.  
  
Then I made the huge scene when she started getting interested in that Everett dude. I still find it hard to believe that he was a good guy, but that situation is behind me now.  
  
So anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. When Rudy told me to find someone I loved who would love me back, well, that just inspired me. I decided that I had to tell her.  
  
That's basically the whole story here. I asked her out this moring, and I'm going to pick her up tomorrow at seven.  



	4. Lady and the Tramp

I'm sure you all know and love the Disney movie "Lady and the Tramp," and I'm sure that some of you have already made the connection between the movie and the delicious spaghetti that the restaurant in 19A serves :) Put them together and you get a really cute Declan/Peggy date fic :)  
  
  
Declan pulled his truck in front of Peggy's house. For once, he wasn't late. In fact, he realized as he glanced at his watch, he was five minutes early.  
  
He stepped out of his truck and walked up to Peggy's door. After taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell. Within a few seconds, the door opened and Peggy appeared on the other side. Her dark, curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a light blue short sleeved shirt with a khaki-colored skirt.  
  
"You look beautiful," Declan said.  
  
Peggy smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said as she stepped outside.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Look at this!" Declan said in exasperation, "There isn't a single parking space in sight!"  
  
"'Les Miserables' is at the theater," Peggy explained. One of the strangest things about Portland was that the Portland Theater had no parking lot, thus forcing everyone going to a play to find a parking spot on the street and making it impossible for non-theater-goers to find a place to park.  
  
Declan sighed and drove around the block again. After about ten minutes of driving, they finally found a parking spot about five blocks away from the diner.  
  
"Hope you don't mind walking," Declan said as he opened his door. After getting out of his truck he rushed to open the door for Peggy. Peggy smiled and stepped out of the truck. She had a beautiful smile.  
  
"So ..." Declan said, trying to start a conversation, "have you seen 'Les Miserables'?"  
  
"Yes, I have," Peggy answered, "I've also read the book and seen the movie."  
  
"Really?" Declan said, surprised, "It must be good."  
  
"Yes, it's very good."  
  
"I'll have to go see that sometime," Declan commented.  
  
They stopped at an intersection and Peggy turned to Declan, "*We'll* have to go see it sometime," she corrected. A slight blush spread over her face.  
  
Declan looked at her and smiled, "Yeah," he said. Shyly, he moved his hand to meet hers and their fingers laced together. The light turned green and they walked across the intersection.  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the diner, talking about how work was going, the latest investigation, and other topics along those lines.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Hey, Declan ... and ... Peggy, right?" Jeff greeted them as they came into the diner.  
  
"Yeah," Peggy answered.  
  
"Hey, Jeff, how's it goin'?" Declan asked.  
  
"Pretty good," Jeff said, "what about you?"  
  
"I'm doing great." Declan answered with an enthusiastic smile.  
  
"So what can I get for you?" he asked.  
  
"The usual," Declan said.  
  
"Spaghetti and a Coke?" Jeff asked, just to make sure.  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"And what about you?" he asked, turning to Peggy.  
  
"Spaghetti sounds good. I think I'll have that, too." she said.  
  
"Okay," he said, "and do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"Umm ..." she thought for a second, "Diet Coke."  
  
Jeff quickly filled two glasses with pop and gave them to Declan and Peggy. "The food should be ready in a few minutes," he said with a smile.  
  
"I love this place," Declan said as he walked with Peggy to a booth.  
  
"I can tell," Peggy observed. She sat down opposite Declan.  
  
They were silent for a few seconds, sipping their pop. Peggy was surprised at how natural it felt. She remembered dating Everett and how guilty she felt ... like she was doing something wrong, even though she knew she wasn't. This was different. It didn't feel wrong. It was almost like two friends going to dinner together, but it was definitely more than that. She hadn't felt like this since ... since Adam. She felt a brief sadness over her lost husband.  
  
"Are you okay, Peg?" Declan asked, noticing her sadness.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, "it's just ... been a while."  
  
That was all the explanation that was needed. Declan understood.  
  
At that moment, a waitress came to their table with two steaming plates full of spaghetti.  
  
Declan looked down at his spaghetti, then up at Peggy. A smile spread over his face. "Do you know what this reminds me of?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Peggy asked after taking her first bite of spaghetti.  
  
"'Lady and the Tramp,'" he said. He then took a huge forkful of spaghetti and stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
Peggy gave a confused look.  
  
"This is the night," he sang softly, "what a beautiful night ..."  
  
Peggy suddenly recognized what he was talking about and laughed. She had never heard Declan sing before. He had a nice voice. "I remember that now," she said, "'Lady and the Tramp' was one of my favorite movies when I was little."  
  
Declan got an idea. He picked up one of his meatballs and set it down on Peggy's plate.  
  
Peggy wasn't quite sure whether to laugh or blush. She ended up doing both.  
  
She realized that even though they had parked five blocks away because of the play, this had turned out to be the perfect night ... Belle Note.  
  
  
Now wasn't that cute? ::starts singing:: This is the night, what a beautiful night, and they call it Belle Note. Okay, so that's all I know. There's still one part left (maybe two, but I think I'll leave it at one). 


	5. Dancing

I was going to name this part 'Hold On' but I decided to go with 'Dancing'. After this, there will be one more part. I decided that the rest of the story was a little too large to fit into one part ... so here it is: part 5.  
  
  
"I'll be right back," Declan said to Peggy as he slipped out of the booth.  
  
"Where are you going?" Peggy questioned.  
  
"You'll see," Declan said with a mischievous look in his brown eyes.  
  
Peggy turned around in her seat and watched intently as Declan walked over to the jukebox (tripping over a chair leg on the way) and scanned the available songs. After finding what he was looking for, Declan rummaged in his pocket, pulled out a quarter, and put it into the machine. He then pushed a few buttons and promptly came back to the booth.  
  
Peggy turned back around. "So what song did you pick?" she asked Declan as he sat back down at the booth across from Peggy.  
  
Declan smiled, "You'll see," he repeated.  
  
Just then, the song that had been playing on the jukebox finished and the next one started.  
  
You'd better hold on to what you've got ...  
  
Declan searched for a hint of recognition in Peggy's face, and was rewarded to find it.  
  
"Oh ... this is ..." she trailed off.  
  
"Yep." Declan said, then, suddenly getting a little nervous, "Do you ... do you wanna dance?" he asked.  
  
Peggy stared at him, a surprised, "What?" escaping from her.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Declan asked again, a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Here?" Peggy voiced her thoughts, mentally adding 'with all these people?'.  
  
"Yeah," Declan said, getting up from his seat and holding out his hand to Peggy, "Come on, Peg," he encouraged.  
  
Peggy didn't know what to say. She looked up at Declan, then around at the people in the diner (who had now stopped what they were doing to look at her expectantly), and then back up at Declan. A smile spread across her face and she accepted Declan's hand. A few people applauded.  
  
By that time, the song had reached the second verse.  
  
Listen girls, this goes for you too   
Because you know I've seen so man women  
Who've had so many good men in life  
Men who would stand by them thru thick and thin ...  
  
Much to Peggy's surprise, the usually clumsy Declan was actually a pretty good dancer, but what really captivated her were his eyes. They were fixed on her. The expression was happy, loving ... beautiful. She remembered the exact same expression from when she had gone to his office and told him she had changed her mind.  
  
Men who'd go to work everyday and   
Bring home their hard earned pay   
Men who'd give their woman anything   
Their little hearts desired ...  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Peggy saw other couples getting out of their seats and start dancing along with them.  
  
Where some women make mistakes is   
When their men go out and let em play they would stay   
Because they felt that no other woman wanted him but her ...  
  
By this time, just about everyone in the restaurant had joined in. There was even an entire family that was dancing together.  
  
"Looks like we've started something," Declan whispered in Peggy's ear.  
  
Peggy smiled. "Yeah, I guess so,"  
  
Yes, she will, yes she will ...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"So where did you learn to dance so well?" Peggy asked Declan as they exited the diner.  
  
"Well ..." Declan hesitated for a second, "when I was in high school, my Mom made me join the marching band."  
  
"Really?" Peggy asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
"Yep." Declan answered simply.  
  
"What instrument did you play?" Peggy asked curiously.  
  
There was a long pause. If it hadn't been so dark, Peggy would have seen Declan blushing. Declan finally managed to mumble something that Peggy couldn't quite understand. It sounded something like 'hair net.'  
  
"What?" Peggy asked.  
  
Another long pause. Finally, Declan said "Clarinet," a little louder so that Peggy could hear.  
  
Peggy had to stifle a laugh as she pictured a teen-aged Declan in a marching band uniform a few sizes too large playing the clarinet and trying to keep his feet moving to the music.  
  
"Go ahead, laugh," Declan said a little sullenly.  
  
"Well," Peggy tried to sound comforting, "at least you didn't play the flute." She couldn't hold back her laughter anymore because she got the same image in her head, only this time, the clarinet was replaced by a flute.  
  
Declan got over his embarrassment and laughed along with Peggy.  
  
In what seemed like no time at all, they had made it to Declan's truck.  
  
  
And that's the end of part 5. Part 6 is on its way :) You know, I love adding little tidbits to the personalities of characters ... you know, like when I had Miranda playing the violin. Now can't you just imagine Declan playing the clarinet? I crack up (much like Peggy did) every time I think of it :) 


	6. The Storm

Here's the sixth (and final) part to my Kindred Spirits story :) I don't have much to say, so just sit back, relax, and read :)  
  
  
Once inside and on the road, Declan noticed something hit the windshield. It was a rain drop. It was soon followed by another, and another, until there was a barrage of tiny rain drops pounding on the truck. The windshield wipers, going at full blast, could barely keep up with the water that now seemed to be bucketing down from the sky.  
  
Declan and Peggy exchanged uneasy glances as Declan was forced to pull over to the side of the road to wait for the storm to clear up a bit.  
  
"I think I have an umbrella in here somewhere," Declan said as he unbuckled himself and searched around in the back seat.  
  
"Yeah that would be a good thing to have," Peggy said, looking out the window to find the visibility reduced to about a foot.  
  
"Aha! I've found it!" Declan exclaimed as he pulled out an old, wrinkled umbrella from the back seat.  
  
"So now all we have to do," Peggy observed, "is wait for the rain to let up."  
  
"Yeah," Declan replied, "and it looks like it might take a while."  
  
So they waited. It was pretty much dark except for the occasional flash of lightning, and the only sound other than the constant pounding of the rain on the truck was the occasional roll of thunder.  
  
After a few minutes, the storm did let up a little bit. It wasn't much, but Declan was able to see well enough to drive the rest of the way to Peggy's house.  
  
The rest of the ride back was pretty much uneventful, except for a few times when the storm worsened and Declan was forced to pull over again, but the rain would back off after a few minutes and they would start driving again.  
  
By the time they reached Peggy's house, the rain had let up quite a bit, and it was reduced to a light shower.  
  
Declan managed to get himself and his umbrella out of the car door without getting very wet. He then went around to Peggy's door and let her get under the umbrella as well.  
  
"This sounds like such a cliche, but ..." Peggy hesitated a second as they walked up the steps to her house, "I ... I had a really great time."  
  
"Yeah," Declan answered, "me too."  
  
Peggy knew what was going to happen next. Suddenly, a wave of all of her old doubts and guilts washed over her and she felt the sudden urge to go right inside to her house, but then she saw the look in Declan's eyes ... the same expression. Her doubts and guilts went away as quickly as they had come and were replaced by feelings of anticipation and nervousness.  
  
With the hand that wasn't holding the umbrella, Declan reached out and touched Peggy's face. Then he kissed her.  
  
Peggy had been preparing herself for another wave of guilt, but it never came. It felt so ... natural, just like the whole night had been.  
  
They stood there for a few moments, looking at eachother and listening to the rain pound on the umbrella, not wanting the moment to end. But they knew they couldn't stand there forever.  
  
"I ..." Peggy started, "I should probably get inside before I catch a cold."  
  
"Yeah," Declan said, "I think I might have left Mole at home a little too long."  
  
Peggy smiled. "Good night." she said, unlocking her door.  
  
Declan gave her one last kiss on the cheek, "Good night, Peggy," he said.  
  
Peggy opened the door and let herself in and Declan walked back down the steps toward his truck. When he got there, he looked back to find Peggy looking at him through the window. They both smiled.  
  
  
Well ... there it is, the end of my Kindred Spirits story :) Now all I have to do is the last two chapters of Back to Portland. I just have to say that I'm sooo glad I finally got this done :) This story's been burning a hole in my "mail waiting to be sent" folder. 


End file.
